Merry Snixxmas!
by SantittanyForever
Summary: Brittana Christmas fic. One-shot. Just lots of cute fluffiness!


"Hmm, I love snow." Sighed Brittany contentedly.

Santana just smiled at her lovingly, softly stroking the blonde's hand as they perched on a bench outside the Lima Bean. Brittany stuck out her tongue in an attempt to catch a snowflake, which evoked a fit of giggles from Santana. The blonde then wrapped her arms around the Latina, who snuggled into her, grateful for the added warmth and the protection against the harsh winter wind that Brittany's arms provided.

"San?" whispered Brittany.

"Yeah babe?"

"You know what I love more than snow?"

"What Britt?"

Brittany glanced down, and saw a smile beginning to creep its way across Santana's perfect lips.

"Guess." Replied the blonde.

"Hmm, let me think. Ducks?"

"No."

"Unicorns?"

"No."

"Lord Tubbington?"

"Hmm…no!"

"Well then Britt, I give up. You're just too smart for me." Santana then peered up at Brittany, devotion and love etched into her stunning features.

Brittany blushed due to the unexpected compliment, and ducked her head shyly. Santana then sat up, stroking Brittany's cheek tenderly. She gently pulled her face up until they were eye to eye, and planted the most delicate of kisses onto the blonde's cold pink lips.

"Tell me Britt Britt. What do you love more than snow?"

Brittany then looked deep into Santana's eyes, mesmerised by the beauty they held. Her breath caught in her throat; Santana's eyes were like windows to the most beautiful of souls. Santana smiled, taking Brittany's hands in her own, stroking her cold palm with her thumb.

"You. Santana. I love you more than snow. I love you more than anything and everything. I love you more than all the ducks and unicorns in the world. You make me so happy, I just…I don't think I'd be able to live without you. You're the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for. I love you so much."

Brittany's words caught in her throat as she felt herself becoming overwhelmed with emotion. Santana too could feel her eyes filling with tears, stunned and touched by the raw honesty of the words being spoken to her. She took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and spoke:

"Britt, I…I love you too. I know it took me a while to accept that, but I have now. And honestly, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life. You're my everything Brittany. And I, Santana Lopez, promise to love you, Brittany Susan Pierce, until the day I die. I promise."

Brittany suddenly leant forward and embraced Santana, sobbing quietly into her shoulder. Santana smiled slightly, and cradled the blonde affectionately, stroking her hair and rocking her gently to soothe her. Brittany sat up soon after, wiping away her tears and sniffling. Santana planted a kiss on the blonde's nose, which tickled, making Brittany twitch and wiggle her nose. Santana thought that may have been the most adorable thing she had ever seen; she could feel her heart speeding up, filling with love for the girl sitting in front of her.

Then she turned around, to retrieve her gloves from her bag, but as she returned to face Brittany, she was suddenly attacked by a ball of snow hitting her in the middle of her chest.

"Brittany!" she exclaimed, both bemused and shocked by what had just happened.

The blonde just giggled and ran off, trying her best to avoid the wrath of Santana. The Latina then rose from the bench, grinning wickedly.

"Alright Miss Pierce, you asked for it! You've just unleashed the Snix! Prepare to meet your ice-cold, snowy doom!"

Santana then let out a loud cackle, and began chasing Brittany around the bench, trying to catch up with her. She eventually managed to grab the blonde, tackling her to the ground. She fell on top of Brittany, both girls giggling, cheeks flushed and puffs of air escaping their mouths with each breath. Santana dropped her arm, brushing a strand of hair out of Brittany's face and trailing a path along the blonde's cheek with her fingertips. She then leant down, warming up Brittany's lips by covering them with her own. They shared a long kiss, feeling the warmth spread throughout their bodies, making them momentarily forget about where they were; they were purely focused on each other. Santana then pulled away, rolling to the side to face Brittany. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, cuddling closer to her to try to block out the cold. Brittany gazed at Santana adoringly, holding the Latina close to her.

"Merry Christmas Britt Britt."

"Merry Christmas to you too San."

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"This is definitely the best Christmas ever."


End file.
